brawlinthefamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby
Kirby is the star character of Brawl in the Family and has been in more comics than any other character. Kirby dates Jigglypuff, is good friends with Adeleine and Diddy Kong, is ignorant to King Dedede's rivalry with him, and is secretly scared of Meta Knight . Despite being the main protagonist of the comic, Kirby is a big glutton which often causes problems for himself and people around him, having eaten multiple characters in the comics. Brawl in the Family Character Description First you draw a circle, then you dot the eyes, add a great big smile, and presto — you’ve got the eight-inch, gluttonous star of the comic. Kirby has an open-mind; he’s willing to try anything once, especially with mayo. he’s also perpetually optimistic, considering even the cranky King Dedede a close friend. At times, Kirby’s loyalties may be brought into question, especially when he swallows his companions. But really, that just means he likes them. A lot. His eating/copying ability seems to lend itself to a surprisingly large number of punchlines, although he’s kept busy lately doing things outside of just stuffing his bottomless gullet. List of Comics Appeared In 001 - The Showdown 002 - Food 003 - Boss Fight 004 - Vacuum 005 - HDF 006 - Twins 007 - Diddy Kong 008 - Waddle Dee 009 - Jigglypuff 010 - Meta Knight 011 - Zombie 012 - Hitchin' a Ride 013 - Needle 014 - Jet Hammer 015 - Pac-Man 016 - Wario 017 - Mr. Game & Watch 018 - Mewtwo 019 - Unhealthy 020 - Savior 021 - Telltale 022 - Charizard 023 - Universe 024 - Wine for Two 025 - Canvas Curse 026 - Shadow 027 - Mr.Bright 028 - Gourmet Race 029 - Pikachu 030 - Luma 031 - EA 032 - DDR 036 - Dragoon 038 - Bald 040 - Adeleine 042 - Chef 044 - Sick 046 - Peach 048 - Mr.Shine 050 - Gooey Kablooie 052 - Shave 054 - Tie 058 - Face Off 060 - Reflection 062 - Fit 064 - Bob-Omb 066 - Costume Party 069 - Captain Falcon and Kirby 070 - Summit 072 - Boxart 074 - Groceries 076 - Disguises 077 - No Sympathy 079 - Fish 082 - Super Star 084 - Team Battle 087 - Barrage 090 - Love 092 - Deport 098 - Trick or Treat 100 - The Very Hungry Kirby 103 - Dededoo 106 - Chomp 108 - Thanksgiving 115 - How the King Stole Christmas (Part 2) 116 - How the King Stole Christmas (Part 3) 117 - How the King Stole Christmas (Part 4) 118 - Giver 119 - New Year 122 - High Comedy 133 - Gooey Bomb (Part 4) 138 - Hot Dog 145 - Food Fight 146 - Celebration 147 - Saving Face 150 - Comic Strip 151 - WitF 153 - Easter 154 - Hair Curl 157 - DDDDDS 160 - Pancakes 164 - Under New Management 165 - The Lesson 166 - FlowerPicking 169 - Ghost 171 - Turnabout Kirby (Part 1) 172 - Turnabout Kirby (Part 2) 173 - Turnabout Kirby (Part 3) 174 - Turnabout Kirby (Part 4) 175 - Turnabout Kirby (Part 5) 176 - Turnabout Kirby (Part 6) 179 - Proposal 182 - Present 187 - Exercise 189 - Scribbling 190 - Where's Waluigi? 191 - Waluigi Triloigi (00000020-Waluigi Occasionally Misses the Point) 195 - Zombie Attack 196 - Zombie Finale 198 - Picnic 200 - Ode to Minions 204 - A Mushroom Kingdom Carol (Part 4) 205 - A Mushroom Kingdom Carol (Part 5) 208 - A Mushroom Kingdom Carol (Part 8) 209 - Contagious 216 - Thermometer 217 - Valentines 222 - Photo Booth 229 - Boss Tryouts 231 - Relics 234 - Meta Knight the Sweetheart 240 - Comic Review: The Wind Waker 248 - Bananas 250 - Cartoons 251 - Finally 255 - Comic Review: Super Mario Galaxy 2 259 - Kirby's Pet 261 - Slippy 266 - Lickitung has it Rough 269 - Bunkmates II 270 - Hoodwinks 276 - A Quality Game 278 - Sap 281 - Yarn Showdown 282 - Yarn Dangers 283 - Yarn Secrets 285 - Yarn Meetings 287 - Doppelgangers 297 - Snow Angels 298 - Jolly, Happy Jerk 301 - New Year, New Adventures 309 - Table Etiquette 323 - Philips' Box 324 - D3's 3DS 328 - Chopper 331 - The Victor 335 - Roy G. Biv 339 - Warp Star 340 - Comic Review: E3 2011 341 - Kirby's Comic 356 - Insomnia 357 - Bowling 361 - An Eternal Struggle 366 - Divide and Conquer 368 - Banned 373 - Dream Land Return 373 - Dream Land Sharing 384 - Dream Land Cannon 387 - Dream Land Betrayal 389 - Resolutions 391 - Pushmo 392 - Dream Land Stakes 395 - Dream Land Mix 400 - The History of Nintendo 402 - Dream Land Paintings (Mentioned) 412 - Dream Land Homecoming 414 - Book Club 416 - Just Married 417 - The Brawlers at Dinner 419 - The Sleepover (Part 1) 420 - The Sleepover (Part 2) 421 - The Sleepover (Part 3) 422 - The Sleepover (Part 4) 423 - The Sleepover (Part 5) 424 - The Sleepover (Part 6) 426 - Serenade 433 - Word Puzzle 438 - 20th Anniversary 446 - The Candidate 449 - Nintendo Land 456 - Ganondorf's Holiday Vacation 458 - Home 459 - Kirby Transforms 473 - Gourmet Rematch 477 - B.Royale in the Family 480 - Spicy Prank 485 - The Squeaky Wheel 497 - Pockets 500 - Prodigal Robot 507 - Cheep Cheep 513 - Smash Voters: Ice Climbers 515 - In Heaven's Hands 518 - Pokebattle 522 - The Leigon (Part 1) 523 - The Legion (Part 2) 524 - The Leigon (Part 3) 533 - It's a Plunderful Life (Part 1) 535 - It's a Plunderful Life (Part 3) (mentioned) 536 - It's a Plunderful Life (Part 4) 537 - Super Carol 64 541 - Wasting the Day 554 - Smash Voters: Kirby 556 - Wario & Waluigi 563 - New Ability 577 - Afterlife 580 - World Eight-Four 585 - Mike Jones' Very Own Comic 590 - Comic Review: Super Smash Bros. 592 - Juggler 594 - Jigglypuff & Kirby 595 - Meet Me at Final Destination (Part 1) 596 - Meet Me at Final Destination (Part 2) 597 - Meet Me at Final Destination (Part 3) 598 - Meet Me at Final Destination (Part 4) 599 - Meet Me at Final Destination (Part 5) 600 - One Final Song Quotes I'm gonna get me, Kirby. - The Showdown Food! - Food Boss fight! - Boss Fight Vacuum! - Vacuum Welcome! - Diddy Kong Surprise! - Meta Knight Zombie! -'' Zombie'' Can I try that? - Hitchin' a Ride Needle Power! - Needle grumble... - Mewtwo Universe! - Universe Shadow the Hedgehog...? - Shadow '' Thunder Stone! - ''Pikachu Luma! ... 40,000 Star Bits please. - Luma EA! - EA Peach! - Peach This would be a lot easier if I had thumbs... ... Do you ever get the feeling that we aren't in control in our lives? What if every decision we make isn't actually our own? What if there's really a "puppeteer" or "player" controlling us. I mean, our lives may just be a game. ... Hey! I'm pointificating, here! Sometimes, I just feel like my body doesn't respond what my mind wants me to do. ... One thing's for sure: if someone's controlling me, he sure has a sick sense of humor. - Gooey Kablooie Hadoken! - Shave ? - Tie Reflection! Truly, mine is a wonderful life. A hedonistic festival of self-indulgence Yet, nothing lasts forever... Resouces will eventually dry up, leavng me forever hungry... And all the while, the penguin is perpetually plotting my demise! What can I do!? Ignorance was bliss and now my eyes are opened to the cruelty of the world! - Reflection Category:New pages Category:Characters Category:Series-Kirby